


出东门

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 卞作为小姑娘的故事。
Kudos: 2





	出东门

**Author's Note:**

> 首次发布于2019年12月7日。

卞年纪很小的时候，爸爸就没了。

反正是很下贱的人，没了就没了。卞牵着妈妈的裙裾，茫然地看着妈妈捂着脸哭，眼泪从手指头缝里一滴一滴落下来。他人则亦已歌了。

本来爸爸一直在攒钱，“攒钱等我们家的阿奴长大了，找个清白的好人家，作嫁妆钱”。爸爸妈妈都是卑微的唱歌跳舞的艺人，虽然卞很喜欢爸爸妈妈，但是到外面去是要叫人看不起的，爸爸总觉得很愧疚，对不起卞。可爸爸一走，只靠妈妈一个人，这笔钱不会再增多，还得为了之后谋出路去花掉。

于是办完丧事几天后，妈妈就带卞去市集，拿出一点点钱，给卞买了面小鼓。从此，卞就不再是阿奴了，她是大人了。

卞和妈妈和其他艺人走过很多人家：她给比她年纪还大的小朋友敲过小鼓，小朋友坐在高牀上拍手笑，其他仆人才瑟缩地笑起来；她给忧郁的寡妇唱过歌，寡妇一哭，家里做儿子的男主人一下子跟着哭泣，宾客们都说“啊呀好孝顺，孝乎惟孝，施於有政”；她给高门的男主人跳过舞，男主人的手从她指尖缓缓上移，一直触及春天花骨朵还在生长的地方……妈妈无法阻止，只能在她从男主人的屏风后喘息着走出来的时候，给她吃很苦很苦的药渣。

春天必然会伴着流血，流血了桃花会红，海棠花会叮铃铃地笑。春天都知道。爸爸也早就知道了，当艺人的日子多难熬；妈妈也早就知道了，当女艺人有多难熬。

所以爸爸守着妈妈生下阿奴的时候，感到阿奴不会是平凡的小朋友，铁了心要让她做清白的小孩。结果卞最后还是倒在妈妈怀抱里，没有哭只是沉默。

不过，爸爸妈妈都没想到，也都没能看到，卞后来能在洛阳成为门阀人家的妾，比夫人还早生下男孩子。

老曹是个奇妙的人。

他头枕在卞膝上，叫卞给他唱一首歌，要是不曾给其他人听过的那一种。于是卞轻轻地唱：

薤上露，

何易晞，

露晞明朝更复落，

人死一去何时归

……

结果一边像摇篮曲一样嘴唇也只微微翕动，一边眼泪就划下来了，一开始冰融，后来是春雨，把卞为艺人的绘和素都洗下来了。

老曹伸出手，触及那温热的水，绦啊纱啊一样垂挂在他手上：“真是不曾听过，没有人这样送葬过。”

然后老曹躺着，接着说：“那末投桃报李，我也来唱一段，不过大概是你一定听过的歌了。”他仰面，歌声游丝一样飘荡出来：

“出东门，不顾归。来入门，怅欲悲……”

果然是听过了，不过不曾从贵人的嘴里听到过。

（end）

**Author's Note:**

> 卞和爸爸，可能是仅有两处的记载，都在《三国志》卷五裴注：  
> ○魏书曰：后以汉延熹三年十二月己巳生齐郡白亭，有黄气满室移日。父敬侯怪之，以问卜者王旦，旦曰："此吉祥也。"  
> ○魏书又曰：太后每随军征行，见高年白首，辄住车呼问，赐与绢帛，对之涕泣曰："恨父母不及我时也。"  
> 都是陈寿原来删却的《魏书》的内容，因为大多是作为本朝人对于自身的褒美，大抵虚构。但“恨父母不及我时也”，似乎是卞在乱世中的有感而发。
> 
> 昨夜夜中作，残篇耳。挺虎头蛇尾的。  
> 隐藏的彩蛋是许阿瞿墓志铭。


End file.
